The technology relates to an information terminal apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
There has been an information processing system including an information processing apparatus and an information terminal apparatus that transmits information to the information processing apparatus. One example thereof is a printing system. In the example case of the printing system, an image forming apparatus serves as the information processing apparatus. The printing system involves transmission of information instructing printing from the information terminal apparatus to the image forming apparatus. In a specific but non-limiting example of such a printing system, in order to print contents from the information terminal apparatus, only a uniform resource locator (URL) of the contents is transmitted from the information terminal apparatus to the image forming apparatus by means of near field communication. Thereafter, the image forming apparatus downloads the contents at the URL to thereby print the contents. Such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-345579, for example.